Birthday Sex
by theeoflittlemorals
Summary: This is a O/S that we came up with for Tash.Oh's Birthday! PURE SMUT & LEMONS!


_**Shereene:**_  
**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR NATASHA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!...so after finding out that tomorrow is Natasha's birthday we felt the need to surprise her with something special. We hope you enjoy this... love you all!"**

_**Amber:**_  
**So Shereene informed me that today (9/24/2012) was our friend Natasha's ( ) Birthday...and The Kicker, It's her man's birthday as well! So Shereene suggested that we write her a fuck hawt one shot in lieu of this special occasion!**  
**We sneakily found out what Natasha's fantasy was, and made a O/S out of it!**  
**I Hope you love it darling. You're amazing, and need to enjoy this special day with lots and lots of sex and orgasms!**  
**HAPPY BIRTHDAYY!**

**We wanna thank our beta Leslie, for being a super beta and getting this finished in literally minutes! She's amazing!**

**"As always Shereene's Got Bella's Part and Amber has Edwards...Oh, Twilight's not ours, but the foul language in the story is.**

* * *

**~~BPOV~~**

We got married six months ago. It was probably the most beautiful day I could have ever imagined.

Today, however, was going to be even more special. It was our birthday.

Yes, you heard me right, I said our. We share a birthday. What are the odds of that happening? To fall in love with not only your best friend, but someone you can share your special day with?

That was how we planned our wedding. We were married on the day that would forever be known as our half birthday.

Half birthday you might ask? It's the day that is exactly six months from the day you were born. In this case, our birthdays happen to fall on September 24, so our wedding fell on March 24. Are you still following? Good.

Anyway, Edward was at work, and would be home later tonight. I had everything planned out so that when he got home, we would do nothing but fuck for hours on end.

The food was ready, as was the champagne. The lingerie was perfect, and was his favorite on me. Matching bra and panties that were black and full of lace. It made my boobs look amazing, something that is always a plus. The sex mix of songs were ready to go on the iPod, starting with the song Birthday Sex of course.

Our families were closer than they should be. My best friend was his sister Alice, and she was also his assistant at work. She married my cousin Jasper, whose twin sister was married to Edward's brother Emmett. Confusing much? Yea, for us too.

Hearing my phone ring from the bedroom I made a beeline for it so that I wouldn't miss it.

"Hello?" I said out of breath, even though I already knew who it was.

"Damn Bella, getting started without my brother?" Alice laughed through the phone.

"Shut up whore. I was in the kitchen, and my phone was in the bedroom. What's up?"

"Well are you ready for tonight?" She squealed. No sister should be this excited that her brother was about to have his brains fucked out.

"You're odd Al, and yes I'm ready."

"Well good because he just left the office, and said he had one stop to make before he got home."

"As odd as you may be, I think I want to kiss you right now for that little bit of info. Now I know when to expect him." I said with a chuckle.

"Ok love you hoe, have fun tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ugh, I shuddered. She was one weird person.

"Love you too. Talk to you later." I said to her as I hung up the phone.

Opening my robe to do a double check, I checked my makeup and hair in the mirror. Turning around and lifting my robe to make sure my ass looked good, I smiled with the results I saw. I'd smack my ass if I were him. Hopefully he would.

Time seemed to pass pretty quickly and before I knew it I heard the door open and close.

"B? Where are you love?" I heard him call for me.

I slowly made my way out to him swinging the tie to the robe around in circles, making sure he could see a little bit of what was underneath, or lack thereof, I should say. "I'm right here babe. Happy Birthday big boy." I smiled at him and glanced right at his cock letting him know who I was saying happy birthday to exactly.

"Are you ready for-" I was cut off by his mouth hitting mine. His arm went around my waist, and the other straight into my hair pulling my face closer to his.

I moaned, without even realizing that's what I was doing, and felt him pull at my robe, forcing it off of me. His mouth moved to my neck, and my hands went to his hair pulling him as close as I could.

"Fuck babe, this was better than what I had planned on coming home to." he mumbled into my neck.

Moving my hands to the front of his pants, I undid the button and pushed the zipper down. I wanted his cock, and I wanted it in my mouth.

"Babe, slow down. We have all night." He said to me, as he pushed my hands to the side.

"You're right we do have all night, and I want you to fuck me as many times as humanly possible before the night is done. First though, I want your dick. And I want it in my mouth."

I had never been this forward with him, and you could see the look of shock on his face.

"Well shit, I'd be stupid to tell you no."

I sank to the floor on my knees, and felt his hand brush my face tenderly, he was trying to show me how much he loved me, that much I knew.

I pushed his pants and boxer briefs down, and his dick sprang free. While I didn't marry him for his cock, it was one thing I was so proud to say was mine.

I licked my lips, and leaned forward to lick the tip. Without any warning, I shoved his entire dick into my mouth feeling him hit the back of my throat.

"Jesus Christ Bella." he said. His hand going to the back of my head helping me find the rhythm that felt good to him. I used one hand at the base of his cock, and the other massaging his balls, something he loved feeling.

I could feel his dick start to twitch, signaling that he was close. I knew what would get him to that point, so I pulled back sucking on just the tip, while looking up at him from the floor.

"Fuck babe, I'm gonna cum. Move, shit hurry." He said.

I plunged my mouth back down around him, taking him all back in. Hopefully he understood I wasn't moving. This was something I wanted to give him tonight, something I had never done before.

That was when I felt his hand tighten in my hair, and he started to thrust a little into my mouth.

"Bella, fuck. Jesus babe."

Instantly, my mouth was filled with his cum, and I swallowed each drop, not wanting to waste any of it.

Standing up, he kissed my forehead, then my cheeks and lastly, my mouth.

I looked up at him and he licked his lips "Mmm, That was amazing baby." He smiled and kissed my lips again.

I looked away, a little embarrassed.

"Really? I didn't come on too strong" I gave a little embarrassed giggle and looked down

He put his fingers under my chin and lifted up so I could look into his eyes

"Really! I love that you did that, it was so sexy!"

He looked down my body and then back to my eyes.

"But we're not done yet." He gave me a devilish smile before throwing me onto our bed.

* * *

**~~EPOV~~**

Once Bella was down on the bed, I kissed her supple lips softly before finding my way over to her ear. I flicked her ear lobe with my tongue a few times before moving farther down to her neck, to her throat, and then to the valley of her breasts.

"Baby, as sexy as you look in this, it has to go." I said, lust laced in my voice.

Once we got the offending piece of clothing off of her, I dove in. Sucking on her nipple, then swirling my tongue around to sooth it. I moved over to the other nipple to give it the same attention. While my mouth was busy, so was my hand. It slid down Bella's flat stomach, to the edge of her lace panties.

Sliding my hand in, I lifted my mouth from her nipple and looked at her.

"Fuck baby, you're soaked." I pulled my hand out and brought my fingers to my mouth, and sucked all of her juices off, and growled. I needed to have my tongue in and on her pussy as soon as possible.

"Your nipples always taste good, but there's nothing like the taste of your pussy."

Bella moaned and arched off of the bed. We'd never really talked this dirty before. If I knew it would illicit this type of response from Bella, I'd have done it a long time ago. She loved it, I could tell because her arousal was now dripping onto the bed.

I moved farther down her body, kissing it the whole way down, until I reached the top of her panties. I looked up at her and gave her a devilish smile.

"I hope you're not too fond of these." I said just before ripping them off off her, and throwing them across the room.

I reached my hand down and spread her bare pussy open with my two fingers, licking my lips.

"Mmm. Such a pretty kitty." I said out loud right before I dove in, lapping up all of her juices.

Bella arched up off of the bed and grabbed my hair, pulling on it hard.

"Fuck baby! That feels so good." Bella moaned out loud. God, her voice is so fucking sexy when she's turned on.

I slid my index and middle finger into her, and started moving them in and out at a rapid pace. I looked up at her and licked my lips.

"Do you like it when I tongue fuck your pussy? Hmm? Does it feel good when my tongue is teasing your clit? Answer me Bella, or I'll stop." I didn't know where this side of me came from, but I liked it, and by the gush of fluids coming out of Bella, she did too.

"YES! Fuck yes!" She yelled "Don't Stop, I'm so close."

I smirked and put my tongue back to work, flicking her clit, while my fingers did their job. After a minute, I knew she was close. I could feel her walls fluttering around my fingers. I wanted to try something, so I curled my fingers at just the right spot, and put my hand on her lower belly just as she started to cum. I must have done it right, because before I knew it, a stream of liquid was squirting out of Bella, and she was screaming and thrashing so loud. I gave her clit a few more kisses as she started calming down before moving back up her body.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, EDWARD!" She moaned and laughed at the same time while pushing her hair out of her face. "Where in the hell did you learn to do that?" She then looked down and turned so red. "Oh my god, I can't believe I did that, I'm so sorry." She started freaking out, so I put my lips on hers to stop her.

"Baby, that's what I wanted to happen." I gave her a smirk "It was so fucking hot. We're definitely doing that again." I gave her lips a kiss. "But first, I'm going to fuck you!"

Before she had time to say anything, I flipped her over and pulled her ass into the air. I took my dick into my hand and rubbed it along her slit a few times.

"Are you ready to be fucked Bella?"

She just moaned, so I took that as a yes.

"Good." I said, just before slamming my dick into her from behind.

I didn't take my time. I just pounded into her. Fucking her with all that I had. There wasn't a sound in the room other than our harsh breathing, and our skin slapping together. No music was needed. This was better than any song, or symphony.

"Fuck baby, I'm close." I moaned before reaching around her and finding her clit to rub it.

"I need you to cum for me baby, cum all over my dick." I licked my lips and threw my head back. It was all becoming too much. I could feel the tightening in my balls. Right when I said that, I pinched my wifes clit, and she let out a loud moan, right before her walls completely choked my dick as she came. That in turn, made me cum so hard, that stars were bursting behind my eyelids. I slowed my pace and leaned over kissing her back with soft, sensual kisses, before pulling out of her, and laying on the bed with her tucked in my arms.

"Baby, that was the best sex I've ever had," I said a little out of breath, then gave her a slow, tender kiss, before pulling back. I chuckled and said "and hands down, the best birthday present ever."

She gave a little giggle and turned red. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was so nervous."

She was using her fingertips and playing with the light dusting of hair, right below my belly button, her head resting on my chest. I kissed her hair and she looked up at me

"Happy birthday, baby." She gave me a sweet smile.

"Happy birthday to you too, pretty girl." I leaned down and kissed her lips, before laying my head back down and closing my eyes. Enjoying the fact that this was my life, and my girl. Forever.

Happy birthday, indeed.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading! **  
**Now go review, and give our Birthday girl some lovin'!**


End file.
